The major objective of tihs study is to prospectively determine the predictors of allograft outcome following the first acute rejection episode developing during the first year of kidney transplantation. The central hypothesis is that kidney biopsy histology of the transplanted kidney obtained six weeks after the first acute rejection episode when evaluated by light microscopy will be a predictor of graft loss due to chronic rejection.